


...Call Me By Name

by Okamichan6942



Series: Kismet Until the End [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Don't look for plot here, F/M, Maybe hidden plot?, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka spends a day (and a night) with each member of Starish</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Call Me By Name

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the biggest note is that the only real information I plan on giving for this fic is in the pairing. . . Though I feel I should at least add that this particular fic has nothing dark planned for any of the chapters.
> 
> Second of all, I shall say that I am very slow in updating. Life is crazy and has barely let up for me. Run run run run. Like a mouse on it’s wheel. I’M MAKING PROGRESS!! And then life laughs at me and says, ’look at you, you’re so cute on your little wheel thinking you’re getting somewhere!’ The good news for this, though is that the eighth chapter is written. And I really, really want to get to it.  
> Third of all, I haven’t forgotten Sweet Caresses. But… well… technically this should have been written first.
> 
> Fourth of all, I’m waving my Author’s Wand for Creative Licensing on some of this. Which of it, I’ll let you determine. 
> 
> Fifth of all, Fangirl Japanese?

Otoya stepped out of the warm bathroom. He brushed his teeth with one hand, while the fingers of his other hand clasped the top of his jeans closed. The cooler apartment air chilled the water still clinging to his arms and even permeated the towel draped over his wet hair.

He minced through the cold apartment quick as you please, intent on a pair of clean underwear in his bureau. He didn’t normally mind going commando, but not today. The cold air on his bare shoulders and back gave him every incentive to grab his underwear and scoot back to the bathroom, but he paused when he reached the bureau next to his bed.

He eyed the dark mass of hair peeking out from underneath his comforter. Typical Tokiya, lazing the morning away. Maybe it came from his time as Hayato, but Tokiya would snag whatever time he could get away with napping. This wasn’t to say that he slacked off in working for STARISH. Saotome hadn’t been joking when he’d said he’d planned to use the attention on HAYATO to turn the spotlight on STARISH and it required putting Tokiya constantly under said spotlight.

Still that didn’t give Tokiya any excuse laze about _this_ morning in _his_ bed.

“Neeeee, Tokiyaaaa, wake uuuuup.”

The bed creaked as its occupant tossed, but most decidedly did not get up.

Otoya grabbed the covers and dragged them off the bed, dumping them on the floor.

Tokiya flinched but still did not stir, except to cover his face with an arm.

“Neeeeeee, Tokiiiiiyaaa, don’t you know what day it is?”

“Do I care?”

Otoya rummaged in his bureau for a clean pair of boxers before sitting on his bed to lean over his friend. “It’s December  1st!”

Tokiya reached out a long arm to snag Ittoki’s digital clock, bringing it close to his bleary eyes. He grunted and plunked the clock askew back on the bureau. “Good for you,” Tokiya growled, pulling Otoya’s pillow over his head.

Otoya whined at the other man in his whiniest of whiny voices. “Tokiyaaaaa! Neeeee, Tokiiiiiiya. Tooooookiiiiyaaaa.” Of course in this time Otoya had completely forgotten about the toothbrush in his mouth and a big glob of toothpaste mixed with saliva chose that exact moment to fall SPLAT on Tokiya’s bare arm.

Tokiya bellowed and launched himself Otoya, shouting something about WHY CAN’T YOU BRUSH BY THE SINK, IDIOT!!’

But the red head had already bolted for the bathroom, laughing as he slammed the door in Tokiya’s face.

Well, at least Tokiya was out of bed now.

December 1st promised to be the best day of Otoya’s life!

~*~*~*~*~

“Moshi moshi?”

Otoya grinned at hearing that pleasant voice. “Hey, it’s me.” Otoya ducked his head and dashed to the car waiting by the entrance for him.

The rest of STARISH had already left, taking most of their adoring public with them. Still a few hovered by the door, hoping to catch sight of the last member of STARISH, but his disguise worked and they didn’t even recognize him.

“Ittoki-kun, is everything okay? Anou… Did something come up?”

Otoya hummed a negative. “I’m just running late. Leavin’ the apartment now. If you’re hungry, don’t wait for me; get yourself something to eat.”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that! I’ll wait for you, Ittoki-kun.”

Otoya huffed. “I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Hai!”

“And call me Otoya!”

“…hai…. Otoya…kun…”

After saying goodbye, Otoya hung up the phone, and leaned his cheek against his hand. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he thought to himself that she’ll probably revert back to ‘Ittoki-kun’ by the time he got to the restaurant. He shifted about restlessly in the back seat as the car left the apartment complex.

He had been looking forward to today for weeks! And the planning had taken months to arrange this day off.

Ever since they'd won the UtaPri award, the STARISH members had found themselves in a caught up in a whirlwind of shows, appearances, photo shoots, not to mention concerts around all of Japan. They were scheduled to start an international tour in the spring of next year. It promised to be a most eventful year, and the start of a very promising trend for STARISH. This only meant that they would all lose whatever little free time they had.

Which led Otoya to his current plans.

Haruka had only recently turned 18 at the end of August.  They’d been dating (he supposed it could be called that) for almost a year and a half now. In that time, even though things had gotten very… steamy with her, it had never progressed further than clothes being left in disarray.

Never had Otoya’s control and patience been so strained.

But they’d wanted to wait. For her to turn 18. Then to make sure there were no hurt feelings among the other STARISH members.

And now…

Otoya danced in his seat, unable to keep the big grin off his face.

The car came to a stop a block away from Otoya’s destination. With a hasty farewell to his driver, he grabbed his guitar case, made sure his hat was firmly on his head, and then hopped out of the car. He took care not to rush too quickly, even though his feet ached to move at a brisker pace.

He found the café easily enough and wove his way through the outdoor tables until he found his target. He couldn’t help but to pause and admire her from this distance.

Nanami sat at her table, a cup of her favored mint tea ignored at her left hand as she scribbled furiously over the paper in front of her with her right. He loved how her brows furrowed in concentration and she lost track of the world around her in favor of her work.

Otoya moved to stand behind her, looking at the page she was working on. He read the music, sounding the notes in his head. The piece was as of yet titled,   and he wondered who she intended it for. He loved when he received new music from her, and it had been a while since she had given him one.

He wanted to kiss her, on the cheek, the lips, forehead; she looked so cute concentrating  so hard on her work, it was hard for him to resist. He slid into the seat across from her, and made his order to the waiter that came to the table before Nanami looked up from the papers.

She blinked at him, “Eh?” She looked around in alarm. “Um who are...” she paused and blinked at his grinning face.  “…Ittoki-kun? Your hair…”

He nodded once, still grinning like a maniac. “It’s me. Tokiya’s gonna be mad that you figured it out so fast! He was certain you’d be fooled longer.” He rubbed his fingers through his darkened hair, careful not to smudge Tokiya’s subtly applied make up. He’d looked at his face in a mirror and could hardly believe his own eyes. The differences were subtle and yet incredible, he’d never realized Tokiya was so good with powder and brush. Though he did have fun the rest of the morning picking on his friend about that fact.

Haruka stared at his face, as though she was trying to match up her memory to what she saw. “Well, it was a guess. But you really do look different! If I wasn’t expecting you, I would never have recognized you!” She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. “It’s strange, actually. Like I’m sitting with a stranger. Ichinose-san’s really good with make up!”

Otoya put a finger over her mouth. “Shhh. You’re gonna give me away, you keep saying our names like that.” He pulled his finger away, inspecting the tip he’d placed over her lips before kissing the finger to share an indirect kiss with her. He grinned again when she blushed so cutely. “So what are you working on?”

“Oh, it’s a piece for Hiji-mmph!”

Otoya sighed, his hand over Nanami’s mouth again. “Mou, Nanami. You’re really gonna make trouble for us.” He put his hand down, moving back to let the waiter place his order on the table.

“Ah! Gomen nasai!” Nanami hid her face behind her cup as she took a drink. She was still blushing when she put the cup down.  “I mean it’s for one of our friends. I’m actually having a little trouble with this place here….” She looked up from her papers and blinked at Otoya. “Itt- Anou, um. Ne, is something wrong?”

Otoya guessed that his face must have shown his disappointment more than he’d meant it to. “Um, well no. Not really.”

Comprehension crossed Nanami’s face, despite his insistence. “Did you think I had written it for you? I’m sorry!  It’s just that, um, that person has a play he needed a new song for and he asked me to put together some pieces for him to choose from. Although…” Nanami leaned over and dug through the satchel sitting at her feet.  She pulled out a few sheets of paper. “I’m not quite done with it, yet. But I haven’t forgotten about you, Ittoki-kun.”

He took the pages from her and looked over the notes written on the page, humming the melody under his breath. He grinned at Nanami. “This is wonderful, Nanami! I can almost hear the words that should go with it!” He frowned at the paper for a moment. “Though it doesn’t seem quite finished. And this part,” he hummed the notes he meant, “there’s something off.” He looked up at her with wide eyes, realizing what he’d said. “Ah! Gomen! Gomen!  I don’t mean to be criticizing your work, Nanami…”

Nanami shook her head. “No, I know there’s a problem with it, and that it’s not finished. That’s why I haven’t given it to you. Then I was working on these other pieces for Hijirikawa-san.” She smiled sweetly at him. “I appreciate how you’re always honest with me, Ittoki-kun. Please don’t feel bad about it.”

Otoya handed the papers back to her and slid his chair around the table, bringing his guitar out of its case. “Well, I guess I should help you with these so you can finish mine!” He tilted his head at her. “Whatcha think?”

Haruka nodded her head. “Hai!”

They sat at the café table for a couple of hours before Otoya declared his fingers needed a break from strumming his guitar strings.

Nanami laughed and shook out her hand, but she looked at the papers in front of her and sighed a little despondently.

Otoya shook his hand out, flexing fingers that had been stuck curled together for too long. They’d made a good deal of progress on the music, but there’d been more to fix than Otoya had expected. Still they’d finished two out of the three songs Nanami had promised Masa-chan.

Masato _owed_ him for this, too!

Otoya munched on his half-forgotten sandwich, watching as Haruka bent to put the papers in her bag. He wanted to kiss the back of her neck and run his fingers through her sunset-colored hair.

She looked up, meeting his eyes and she blushed, as though she could hear his thoughts. Or maybe she just saw something of them in his expression.

He resisted, knowing that this was too public a place to indulge himself. And it would mess up the disguise Tokiya had worked so hard on this morning.

He reeaaally wanted to kiss Nanami.

Finishing his sandwich, Otoya stood up to go pay the bill.

“Actually Otoya, let me pay for this… since you helped me with Hijirikawa-san’s songs.”

He frowned at her. “But this is supposed to be a date, and a man always pays for the meal on a date.”

“Gomen nasai! But I made you work on someone else’s music. It wasn’t much of a date.”

Otoya rubbed the back of his head, unable to disagree with her.

Then he became aware of the whispers around the café.

“Isn’t that Ittoki-sama from STARISH?”

“Did he change his hair?”

“Who’s that girl he’s with?”

“I heard them mention Hijirikawa-sama and Ichinose-sama’s names. It must be Ittoki-sama from STARISH!”

Otoya grimaced behind the smile he put on his face for Nanami. “Ah, looks like I’ve been found out. Toki’ll be disappointed.”

Nanami giggled, though he had no idea why.

“I’ll see you at your apartment,” he whispered before he was swept away in the rush of his fans.

He saw her leave, pausing to toss him a reassuring smile. He knew there were no hard feelings on her part for this distraction from their date. She was all too understanding of this part of his… _E!! She paid for the meal, didn’t she? Shimatta! That sneak!_

“Ittoki-sama!”

“Ittoki!”

“Otoya –sama!”

“Ah, gomengomen! “

“Who was that girl you were with Ittoki-sama? Was she your _girlfriend_?”

“Eh~? Say it’s not true! You don’t really have a girlfriend, do you?”

“Well, anou…” Ittoki rubbed the back of his head. “Not quite. She’s our composer.”

“Ah! Was that Nanami-sama?”

“Uwa! I didn’t know that was her?”

“She really wasn’t that spectacular, was she?”

“Nothing like her music!”

“Ah, who cares about her. Her music would be nothing without STARISH!”

“Ittoki-sama, could I please have your autograph?”

Ittoki found the person who’d asked that last question. “Of course!” He took the pen and booklet offered.

“Uwa! If Nanami-san was here, does that mean you’re working on a new song?”

“Ooh! Could we hear it?”

Otoya shook his head. “I’m afraid that she took the music with her, and besides it was for one of my friends. I really think he should be the first one to share it with you all.”

He did pull out his guitar and give them a good performance, even though he had nothing new to share. He spent two hours entertaining his fans before he managed to excuse himself to contact his car.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Nanami’s number from memory. Okay, so  he had all the STARISH numbers memorized, but he called some more than he did the others. Nanami’s was one of them,. And so was Tokiya’s. And Syo-chan. And Natsuki… and Masa… well maybe he called all of his friends a lot. Could that be why Syo and Ren would get so testy with him sometimes? Even Masa had snipped at him once or twice. He should maybe not call them so often… perhaps? Ah, well that wasn’t important right now! He was going to call Nanami.

She picked up after only a single ring. “Moshi moshi?”

“Oh, Nanami. I hope you’re not mad.”

“Ittoki-kun? I’m not mad. Why would I be? Did you finally manage to get away?”

“Yeah, I was on my way over. I was going to pick up dinner, and maybe a movie? Unless you wanted to go back out?”

“No, I’d rather not. You’ll probably get mobbed, again, anyways.”

He couldn’t help but blush at her giggle. “Since you paid for lunch. I get dinner. Did you have any preference for a movie.”

“Nothing scary?”

He briefly entertained the image of her clinging  to him in terror before he shook his head clear. “Yeah, okay. I think I know what we can watch. I’ll be there soon.”

“Mm, okay.”

He didn’t dawdle on making decisions for dinner or picking a movie. Pretty soon he was at Nanami’s apartment with a bag of beef stew bowls and an action flick. One of the ‘Prince of Fighting’ movies he knew she had yet to see.

Nanami opened the door and invited him in with a shy smile.

Otoya couldn’t resist the curve of her cheek and he paused in the doorway to swoop down and press a kiss to her face and then her lips. “Konban wa.”

Her face reddened. “K-konban wa, Ittoki-kun.” She closed the door, before turning to give him  a quick peck on the cheek.

He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “Is that all I get after I got us dinner and a movie?” He grinned, knowing what to expect next.

Her red face brightened even more and she couldn’t meet his eyes.

He didn’t know why any request like that flustered her so much. But he loved the innocence on her face as she leaned in to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

She didn’t even object when he slipped his tongue between her lips. He stopped, though, because he almost lost his grip on their dinner.

He supposed he could understand her nervousness tonight. Even though they’d been going steady for over a year, this would be the first night they’d spend together.

In the same bed.

And he knew it was her first time.

She had every right to be nervous….

On the other hand, he could barely contain his excitement. He wanted to _touch_ her and _hold_  her and _kiss_ her until she gave herself to him.

She murmured something about the stew getting cold and took the bag from his slack fingers.

He watched her disappear into her kitchen, the unconscious sway of her hips and the flow of her hair. He turned away when he lost sight of her, finally taking in the rest of her apartment.

Like most of the Shining Agency-funded apartment complexes, it spared no expense to create a spacious living area for the residents. Nanami had made the most of the space with a small dining table to make room for the grand piano she used for her compositions.  Cloth couches wrapped around the living area with enough sitting room for the entire STARISH crew, truly showing Nanami’s intention to invite them in on a regular basis., though it had not happened yet. A doorless threshold gave way to the kitchen and a hall led to what had to be an equally sizeable bedroom, it’s door closed.  Another closed door no doubt led to the toilet.

Framed art decorated her walls. Flowers colored her shelves. Trinkets and knick knacks warmed her counters.

Otoya checked her entertainment system. Bare essentials: TV , DVD and a  cable box. She didn’t even have a decent audio setup , which surprised him, because of how sound centered she was.

Nanami came out of the kitchen with two steaming bowls of beef stew. She set them down on the table and went back into the kitchen, coming back out with two wine glasses. After setting those down on the table, Nanami turned to Otoya.

“Shall we eat and then watch the movie?”

Otoya grinned and joined her at the table. Dinner was delicious, and conversation was, well okay, it was a little stilted. Otoya tried to cover the awkward silence with his normal chatter. He avoided the topic all together, not wanting to be too forward, even though her flush was not from the wine she’d barely touched.

“Would you like some water?” Nanami asked, apparently noticing that he had barely touched his glass of wine as well.

“Sure,” he agreed. He didn’t want embarrass himself with too much wine, since it made him sleepy. And Nanami didn’t drink because of her nerves, Otoya knew.  Not like he wanted her drunk off the wine for their first time.

. She was so beautiful sitting across from him, her eyes on the bowl of stew like she’d never sat across from him at dinner before. Otoya hissed as the anticipation built up in the pit of his stomach and built in his crotch

Nanami set a glass of ice water in front of Otoya and sat down to not eat her beef stew some more.

Otoya stopped talking and watched her play with her  chopsticks In the bowl.  He sighed and leaned back. “Nanami,” he waited for her to meet his gaze. “do you want to start the movie?”

Nanami nodded, with a soft reply and stood to clear the table. While Otoya put the dvd in and got the tv ready.

He was waiting on the couch for when Nanami came into the living room and sat down next to him.

Otoya stopped paying attention to the movie practically from the opening credits. The action moved in front of his eyes and he could hear the dialogue but not the words.  All of his attention had become focused on the swell of Haruka’s hip against his thigh, the line of her body against his side, the curve of her shoulders under his arm. He didn’t say anything, though he couldn’t help but to stroke her arm through the thin material of her blouse. The words from the TV made no sense, but he understood every soft sigh and small breath and rustle of cloth. He kept his face turned forward, and his eyes on the screen, unseeing. He wanted to enjoy his time with her as much as he could. Even like this. After… There was no going back to just… this.

And… he didn’t want to push her. He loved her too much to do any different.

He took a deep breath and shifted his weight, trying to relieve the anticipation in his chest and the discomfort in his pants.

Haruka smoothed her hand down her skirt, negligently brushing against his left knee.

His breath caught in his throat at that small touch. And he would swear that he could hear the steady thump of his heart in his ears.

She turned her head, and her fingers tentatively touched his leg again. “Ittoki-kun?”

He glanced down at her, lifting his eyebrows with a rising intonation.

She met his eyes for a moment, beautiful amber that had always lit up on seeing him.  Then she turned her face aside, pressing against his side. She curled her fingers over his thigh; a question and request all in one.

“Did you need something, Nanami?” Otoya lifted her hand from his leg, bringing her fingers to his mouth to rub his lips over her fingers and knuckles.  

Rather than answer, Haruka moved from his side, leaving his arm and side bereft of her warmth. Which was perfectly fine as she slid into his lap.

This they had done before.

He ran a finger down her arm, his eyes following the path of his finger.  Then he slid his hand up that same path, until he cupped the back of her head and drew her closer.

Haruka rested her hands on his shoulders, rubbing a nervous circle. But she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

A kiss he eagerly returned.  His hands seemed to wander of their own accord, his fingers mapping out her every curve, every smooth expense under her clothes.  The bumps of her spine and shoulders; the swell of her bottom.

She returned the favor, stroking her hand down his chest and up to his jaw. Down his neck and over the breadth of his shoulders.

Yes, this they’d done before. Sitting on the couch, mouths melded together, hands finding places that make each other moan.  The weight of her across his lap.

His pants uncomfortably tight around his crotch.

The open neck of her blouse beckoned to him, promising him sweet nectar found in the dip between her breasts.  He kissed his way down her cheek and neck, tasting the jasmine of her perfume at her collar. Even stronger, he thought, he could smell it further down that enticing valley. He stayed at the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, scraping his teeth over her delicate skin. He felt drunk on her scent, on the press of her thighs on his legs, the warmth of her body so close to his.

Haruka brushed her mouth against his upturned cheek, her hands frozen on his shoulders again.

He trailed his mouth farther down the plane of her chest to the valley of her breasts. He could taste the jasmine on his tongue when he breathed through his mouth, and the sharp scent burned his nostrils when he breathed through his nose. He was aware of the stillness in her chest, and realized she was holding her breath in anticipation.

He glanced up at her face, smiling at her wide eyed stare. Then he turned his attention back to the drape of cloth over her bosom. He kissed the small dip just above where the breast swelled out from her chest.

He’d done this before, too. Yet closer, and closer still he edged to undiscovered territory. 

He wanted to wrap her up and topple them both over that edge. He ached to fill her; complete the bond that had started so many years ago when he first joined his words to her beautiful composition. 

Otoya swept the small ruffles on the neck of her shirt aside, exposing more of her pale skin to his eager mouth.

Haruka moaned, her arms circling his neck to hug him tight against her chest.

He slid one arm around her waist, but his other hand curled over her breast, pressing lightly into the soft mound. When he lifted his head from Haruka’s bosom to reclaim her lips, he knew he’d left a mark on the pristine skin.

His mark on her skin.

It felt like he could split the seam of his pants, he ached so badly for her.

He pawed at her waist, groping her pert little bottom with one hand as the other fondled her breast. He shifted his weight to one hip with the intention of laying her down.

But Haruka’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, and she gasped, “Ittoki-kun.”

Otoya dragged himself away from her, forcing his hands to obey and move away from her intoxicating body. “Gomen,” he whispered into her shoulder. “You are too much for me, Nanami. I want you so bad.”

His pulse pounded in his ear, or maybe that was the beating of Nanami’s heart.  

Haruka hunched her shoulders, rocking his head resting against her shoulder. “H-hai.”

Otoya laughed and lifted his head to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek at odds with the burning need in his veins. He grinned at Haruka with her blushing cheeks. “You always say that.”

“Eh, I do?”

“Mm,” he confirmed pulling her in for a kiss.

It was more than he could stand and he crushed her against his chest. He caught her tongue with his, shuddering at the silken feel of her mouth.

She didn’t flinch this time when he laid her on the couch and covered her with his eager body.  He ran his hands over her sides and her thighs; cupped her breasts and pressed his thumbs against their peaks. He slid a leg between her thighs, trying to put a little distance between the madness of her waist against his.

Here. They’d been here before.

This was where they’d always stopped; knowing that going any further would only end in one way.

Otoya panted into the soft skin of her neck, pulling at her cloths.

Haruka ran her hands through his hair, but she lay tense beneath him. A slight tremor in the fingers in his hair.

Otoya nuzzled her cheek, giving her another chaste kiss on her cheek (though he couldn’t stop the definitely unchaste places his hands wandered to). “You know I’d never hurt you, dontcha Nanami?”

Haruka’s face reddened. “H-hai. I trust you Ittoki-kun.”

“Ne, Nanami,” Otoya murmured into her chest.

“N?”

“O.” He kissed the top of her breast, just barely visible above her shirt.  “To.” He slid his tongue into the sweet crevice between her breasts. “Ya.” He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt, sliding the material up to expose her beautiful skin. “Remember?” he asked with a grin.

“H-hai.”

“Then say it,” he said. Then he ducked his head to examine the smooth expense of her stomach and the dip of her belly button with his fingers and lips.

“Ittoki-kun!”

Otoya huffed, and opened his mouth over her ribs. Then he blew a raspberry into her skin.

She yelped, loudly, nearly knocking them both off the couch when she jumped.

Otoya grinned up at Haruka’s surprised expression.  “Otoya!”

“Otoya?”

“Hai,” he breathed, straightening to reclaim her lips.

“You’re so silly.”

He laughed.  “Hai!”

She parted her lips for him, and her tongue slid against his upper lip.

His gut clenched as the ripple of her laughter reached all the way down to his toes.  He couldn’t resist any more, the smooth expanse of her abdomen only made him want to reach higher. He pushed her shirt up until it left the only the lacy material of her bra over her round breasts. Otoya couldn’t help but to look at the way her breasts filled the cup, or the lay of the strap that disappeared under her blouse.

Haruka blushed again, her arms crossing over her chest self consciously. 

Otoya moved her hands away. He grazed his lips down the valley of her breasts; her bra rough on his chin. He slid his hands under her shoulders, unclasping her bra until he could move it up. And bared her breasts. His breath caught in his throat to see her for this first time. To know that he was the first man to see them in all their pale glory. He couldn’t keep his hands away for long. Or his mouth.

He squeezed her in one hand while he grazed her upright nipple with his teeth. 

Haruka gasped with every shift in his grip, or movement of his mouth 

He ground his hips against her, helpless with his need. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her.

A small sound burst from Nanami’s mouth,

He trailed kisses up to her neck, sucking greedily at her skin. His hands moved to her jeans and he unbuttoned them to slide them down her lean legs.

Nanami shifted her hips, her legs moving together in a way that held his attention like a tango that ended in bed.

Her shirt bunched up around her shoulders and neck, and the aggressive red shine of her panties proved too much for Otoya’s self-control.  He yanked off his shirt, his breath coming in excited pants. He undid his pants, but he couldn’t stand to stay away from her long enough to take them off.

He covered her, kissing her lips, her nose, her neck, the peaks of her breasts. Anywhere he could reach. Otoya lost himself in the feel of her bare skin under his chest. Her hands on his back, in his hair, caressing his face.

He rubbed his hips against her legs, thwarted by her thighs pressed so close together.  “Nanami,” he pleaded, pawing at her interfering thigh. “Haruka,” he breathed.

“Ittok-“

“Otoya,” he snapped, tightening his grip on her breast and her thigh.

“Otoya-kun. W-wait.”

Otoya groaned, sluicing his hand between her legs to reach the moistening scrap of cloth that hid the focus of his attention. He tickled her legs open with his fingers teasing her flesh underneath her panties. He buried his face in her neck, nipping gently in spite of the fire that burned within him. He rubbed his crotch against hers, his cock poking out from between the zipper of his pants. He drove himself to madness, rubbing himself against her as he did.

He didn’t want to stop. He really didn’t. He was so close, he could almost feel the wonder that would come when he was buried inside of her.

And she laughed, too; her body relaxing under him.

“I won’t hurt you, Nanami,” he said. He scrabbled at her panties, wanting to draw the red lace from her waist and leave her completely bared to him.

“Yes. Yes.”

He groaned, tearing himself away to remove the interfering clothes, kicking his pants and underwear to the side as he covered her again. He drew one of her knees up, coaxing her legs open with the rub of his cock against her thighs. He kissed her cheek, his attention much further down. He teased her entrance, pushing gently when he only wanted to slam his hips into her.

One of her legs came around his waist, her foot caressing his thigh and up to his butt. “Yes,” she repeated. And occasionally, “please,” and, oh, how her “Otoya”s drove him even madder.

“N-Nanami.” He was so close. How much pressure would it take? A single thrust and he’d break through her virginal barrier? A few small bursts to ease his way in? “I need to go get…” Something.

Her other leg coming around his waist drove the thought from his mind.

“Won’t that make it-? I’m scared it’ll make it hurt. Please Otoya, can’t you pull out in time?”

Yes! Oh yes! He could do that for her. Nonono, he shouldn’t. He should-

Her legs tightened around him, and her arms slid around his shoulder. And she trembled with anticipation.

 He nodded his head. “First this, I’ll grab it in a moment.”

“Hai. Yes. Please. Please.”

He pushed forward, gentle as he could when the fire in him wanted to thrust in her and claim her with every stroke of his cock. He could feel the resistance of her hymen, the tightness that begged to be filled. With him.

Haruka gasped, her arms tightening around him, a whine building in her throat.

“Shhh, relax. Relax,” he murmured into her ear. 

He grabbed the shreds of his control and stopped to give her a moment.  He could only wait until her legs loosened around him, before his hips bucked forward of their own volition.

Her flesh gave way to him, and she encompassed him, tight and sweet. Still not enough, not all the way. It was still teasing to him.

Haruka flinched under him, biting her lip, but not before a cry escaped her mouth.

Otoya caught his control again, his hips twitching to move within her. "Gomen. Gomen." He watched her face, waited again for her to relax, for her amber eyes to open and meet his gaze.

He gave her the best smile he could manage, and then braced one of his arms by her waist, changing the angle of his thrusts. And he pushed into her all the way, until he filled her and couldn’t fit anymore of himself inside.  He whispered her name, Haruka, Nanami, both meaning heaven to his mind.

“Are you okay?” He asked her when she met his gaze again.

She nodded, silent, but her hips spoke to him of a need of their own.

“I’m going to move, if you’re ready.”

She nodded again, a wordless sound falling from her lips.

Otoya did move then, stroking his cock inside of Haruka, straining to maintain a steady rhythm. He lost himself in the feel of her, the flesh under his questing hand, her lips against his, their mingling breath.

She was so tight around him; he’d never been with a virgin before. Not even when he lost his own virginity. And he hadn't realized just how tight they were. How good it felt. He saw her eyes flick to the side, toward her bedroom. 

He didn’t want to stop. Oh, she just felt so very very … good.  And she trusted him to this.

And it was for that reason that he yanked himself out of her. He grabbed himself, squeezing to keep from cumming prematurely. Still a little ejaculate dribbled from the head of his erect penis.

“Gomen,” he whispered. “You feel way too good.”

“Oh,” and was that disappointment in her voice? “I’m sure it’s going to be-“

Otoya silenced her with his fingers over her lips.

He smiled down at her. “I’m not done yet.”

“Hai?”

He couldn’t resist looking down at her flushed body pressed into the couch by his lovemaking. He ran the finger he’d held against her lips down the curves of her body. Desire crawled under his skin, and it was all he could do to keep himself from picking up where he’d left off.

She looked so lovely splayed out on the couch like that. Amber eyes looking up at him aroused and expectant, she stretched her limbs out in a sudden yawn

It was only then he realized how cramped she must be, confined to the narrow cushions of the couch.

If she looked this lovely here, how much more so would she look spread out on her bed for him.

The mental image shuddered through him.

“Nanami…”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to move to your bedroom?”

She smiled, and nodded.

He couldn’t resist bending down to kiss her. Then he helped her off the couch

She paused when he headed for the bedroom. “Oh! What about our clothes? Do we want to bring them with us?”

He shrugged. His mind already on things other than their clothes.

He bent down to pick up his pants and boxers.  He looked up and froze.

Haruka bent over, gathering her pants and the lacy underwear. She’d taken her shirt and bra off while his back had been turned, and now held the blouse against her chest.

However, rather than cover her, her modesty only served to tease him even more. She blushed when she’d straightened. “Anou, is everything okay, Otoya?”

He grinned. “Yup!”  He walked over to his shirt and kicked it into a neat arc, right into his outstretched hand.

She laughed at his display. “Yatta! I don’t think I could do that.”

He grinned at her. “Come along, and I’ll show you more amazing feats by the great Otoyan!” He gestured toward the bedroom.

“Eh?” Her face turned bright red, and she hid her face behind her clothes. “I-Itoki-kun!”

Otoya frowned at her, his eyes narrowed. “Mou, Nanami!”

 “Gomen!” Haruka padded over to him, lifting her head from her bundle of clothes. “Otoya.” And she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

Otoya’s eyes slid close and he reached up to caress her chin. “Nanami, if you keep this up we won’t make it to the bed.”

She jerked away, surprise widening her eyes. “But, but it was just a kiss!”

He took a deep breath. “And you’re naked,” he said in a husky voice.

She squeaked, clutching her clothes tighter to her chest, her face burning red again.

“You’re so fun. C’mon.” Otoya gestured for her to go first, but he couldn’t resist the pale skin of her neck as she passed.

He laughed at her squeak when he snaked an arm around her waist and halted her in her steps. He pulled her against him to brush his lips over the back of her neck. He probably would have dropped his clothes if they hadn’t been pressed between Haruka’s body and his own arm.  He touched her breasts through her clothes and his lips sucked eagerly at her skin. His excitement building up to the excited point of his once flagging penis.

“Ne, O-Otoya-kun,” Haruka breathed, her head turning to give him better access to her neck. She shuddered when his lips found her ear. “I-I thought we were going to the bedroom. Ah!”

Otoya stroked his tongue over the lobe of her ear he’d just nipped. 

The clothes slipped down, and Otoya let them fall from his hands, uncovering her exquisite breasts to his questing fingers. He found the peaks of her nipples and teased them stiff. Her every breath moved her soft flesh in and out of his hands. In and out.

Otoya groaned into the warm pulse of her neck, his breath loud in his ears.

“Otoya!”

“Haru, let’s go. Before I go crazy.”

“H-Hai!”

Otoya dragged his hands from her.  He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. She directed him to the drawer where he found a  box of condoms. He only briefly wondered when she’d picked this up, before he focused on getting one of them on and hurrying back to the bed.

Haruka sat on her bed, her legs tucked under her and her arms once again crossed over her chest. She watched him approach the bed, her eyes flicking over him.

She didn’t resist when he pressed her back into her pillows, surrounding them both in the sweet scent of jasmine and lavender. Otoya kissed Haruka, his hands on her breasts, teasing his hardened shaft across her thighs.

Her legs opened for him.

Otoya nipped at her, settling himself into the open vee of her legs. “Are you ready?”

Her arms slipped around his shoulders, and she lifted her head to kiss him back. Red tinged her cheeks. “Hai.”

Otoya moved his hips, thrusting into her.

Tight. She was still tight around him.

“You feel so good, Haru.”

Haruka whimpered with each breath, and while her small pants drove him even madder with desire, he forced himself to stop. “Ah. Gomen Haruka. I… Hnnnn… Am I  hurting  you? Tell me if I am, please.” He writhed into her hips, grunting with the effort of controlling himself. “Haruka, I love you. I don’t want to stop… but if you tell me, I will.”

He tried to relieve his feverish need in the taste of her skin, in the feel of the soft flesh of her breasts.

Her arms tightened around him, and one of her legs lid around his waist. “It doesn’t. I love you, too. It doesn’t hurt, Otoya.”

Her sweet voice cut the strings of his control and he buried his face in the hair splayed over her pillow. He rocked his hips forward, the melding of flesh the center of his world; a world cloaked in her scent, her warmth, wrapped In the sweetnesss of her nonsense sounds and loving words.

It ended too soon. Every muscle In his body seized in a massive spasm that drove him even deeper into her. Her outcry only made him grind his waist harder against her.  It didn’t end soon enough, and left him breathless with his heart pounding in his chest.  He sagged over her, unable to stop the shudders that spread throughout his body and reached into his waning length inside her.

He opened his eyes, suddenly aware of Haruka’s shaky and labored breathing. Remembering that he was on top of her, pressing her into her soft covers and firm mattress underneath.

He kissed her shoulder, brushing his lips against a mark he’d left on her skin. “Mm, gomen,” he murmured.  He found another on her neck, and next to the peak of her breast. “Hopefully these will fade in a few days.”

Otoya pulled himself out of her, sitting up to remove the rubber from his cock.

He looked around; finally seeing the room for the first time. Lacy curtains over the twin windows and the colorful flowers spoke of the apartments single female resident. The infamous HAYATO poster sat on the wall framed in plain sight, and even a poster for Tomochika. A flower sat in a frame on the book shelf. One of Shou’s fedoras sat by her vanity mirror.  A plushie of Piyo wearing a full-sized pair of sunglasses.  A bouquet of roses, lovingly placed in a vase. A framed piece of calligraphy (‘Beauty in sound’) hung on the wall by her desk. A video of an ad promoting STARISH for the UtaPri award with a signature scribbled along the case’s bottom corner. And there, one final framed piece, featuring Haruka’s first composition work. The piece to which he’d written his first lyrics, Brand New Melody.

He sought a waste can and slid off the bed when he spotted one by her desk. He couldn't help but to look around at the trove of memories, each with its special place. Mementos from their concerts, souvenirs they'd brought her from touring: trinkets and post cards and pictures that told of the new life she lived with them.

She straightened, and noticed his staring. “Otoya? Is everything okay?”

He turned back to the bed to find her watching him with an appreciative light in her eyes from where she still lay on the bed.

He grinned and climbed up  on the bed to straddle Haruka's shoulders with his hands. He bent his elbows and dipped his head to give her a kiss that fueled his passionate need again. He kissed down her neck to whisper in her ear. "Up for another round?"

Haruka turned her head, and her arms circled his neck, pulling his body down on top of her own. He took that as a most enthusiastic, ‘Yes!', confirmed by her whispered "Hai!"

Otoya kissed her deeply, passionately. He would love her all night long,


End file.
